Turbo F.A.S.T. The Movie
Dreamworks Animation Cartoon and Titmouse Inc Film of Turbo F.A.S.T. The Movie Cast * Reid Scott as Theo/Turbo * John Epic Bentley as Whiplash * Eric Bazua as Chet * Grey DeLise as Burn * Phil LaMarr as Smoove Moove * Amir Tail as Skidmark * Micheal Patrick Bell as White Shadow * Diedrech Bader as Hardcase * Jeff Benett as Ace Gecko * Rachel Bloom as Kate * Andy Stenberg as The Crazy Chicken * Will Arnet as Batman Snail * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulson as Carl Wheezer * Jeffery Garcia as Sheen Estevez Full Of Boys of Turbo F.A.S.T. The Movie * Sean Micheal Kyler as Agent Oscar * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Todd Daring * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Scott McCord as Dan Kusso, a Baukugun Boy from Baukugun Battle Brawlers. and Profssor Von Slicktien * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Sophie Aldred as Dennis, a Boy from Dennis and Gnatcher. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Phillp Glasser as Gus, a Little Boy from A Troll In Central Park. * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor, Ash Ketchum and Tori * Cullen McCartthy as Miles Cailsto * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Childlike as Ratboy * MacInTalk as Robot Jones * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Zach Calison as Steven Universe * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full of Robots and Boys. * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Max Charles as Sherman * Mark Rendell as Noodle, a Human from The Saveums. and Todd a Boy from Wayside. * Nika Futterman as Adam Lyon and Miguel Santos * Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alaverez * John Morris as Andy Davis * Pamela Adlon as Andy Johnson and Pajama Sam * Drake Bell as Andy, a Science Boy from Monstrus Holiday. and Harold Kelp * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, a Boy from The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy. * Vanessa Marshall as Irwin, a Brown Boy and Billy's Freind. * Dee Bardley Baker as Billy White * Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Kevin Dauhabey as Cameron and Theo Morton Jr. * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlene * Jacoab Ewaniuck as Connor/Catboy * Spencer Breslin as Conrad Walden * Erin Mathews as Coop Burtonburger * Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin and Luc * Phillp Soloman as Craig Willams * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Christine Canuaugh as Dexter, Chuckie Finster, Stoney Flintstone and Marty Sherman * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * Sam Vincet as Double D and Martin Mystery * Billy West as Doug Funnie * Benji Risley as Edgar Peempleson * Dass Butter as Elroy Jetson * Mikklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Zack Shada as Finn The Human * Max Neuwirth as Flint Lockwood * Don Adams as Gadget Boy * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Glenn Barna as Gerald McBoing Boing * Zachary Gordan as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubbles Guppies. * Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell * Zach Collison as Greg Heffley * Isasih Slater as Hal, a Brown Boy from Dot. * Daniel Radclife as Harry Potter * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Justin Charles Cowden as Hector Cruz * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly and Kevin Renyolds * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Takahiro Mizuhima as Jamie Blarb * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Ashleigh Ball as Jet Propusion * Willam Ainscough as Sean Rafferty * Joseph Gordan Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Jules De Jongh as Jimmy Of Orange * Cory Doran as Jimmy Two Shoes and Trevor, a Boy from Gotta Catch Santa Clause. * Vincet Tong as Joey Adnois * Eric Bauza as Joey Felt * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Stephine Nadonly as K.O, a Krate Boy From O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Alberto Ghshi as Kevin Whitney * Charles Schattler as Kick Buttowski * Vargus Masson as Kioyshi * Jason Alexander as Kody Kapow * Jesse Schartz as Leo * Shawn Leming as Leonard Helperman * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Rusty Riverts * Sammeul Faraci as Liam McCloud * Jaffery Rath as Link * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Joey Shea as Louie * Maki Horikta as Luke Triton * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Brian Freund as Marty, a Boy from ToonMarty. * Jacquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon * Lorraine Plikington as Mike Goldwing and Tommy Turnbull * Ben Giroux as Mikey Monroe * Weird Al Hankovic as Milo Murphy * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Kendra Thomas as Nathan, a Boy From Life's a Jungle Africa Most Wanted. * Tracey Moore as Ned Flemkin * Luaire Elliot as Noah Parker * David A Gaye as Noddy * Kodi Smit McPhee as Norman Babcock * Benjamin Disken as Numbuh 1 * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Lucius Hoyos as Parsley, a Boy from Little Charmers. * Roy Snart as Paul Rawlins * Robert Tinkler as Pelswick Eggert * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Kobie Powell as Pixel, a Cyber Boy from Lazytown. * Alex Marty as Pocoyo * Josh Rodline as Popeye Junior * Phillp Glenn Van Dyke as Prince Ivan * Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tenelli * McCauley Culkin as Richard Tyler and Kevin McCalister * Scott Menville as Robin, a Young Boy from Teen Titans Go! * E.G. Daily as Rudy Tabootie and Tommy Pickles * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Tommy Luske as Sam, a Little Boy from My Freind Benard. * Thomas Hobson as Shout * Drew Massey as Sid, a Young Science Boy from Sid The Science Kid. * Alan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Joseph Mazzello as Tim Murphy * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Eddie Firerson as Tombo * Charlie Sclatter as Tommy Cadle * Christian Potenza as Trevor Troublemyer, Eric Needle's Freind. * Audery Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Julie Lemmiux as Warren Patterson * Daven Christin Mack as Winstion Steinburger * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving and Diego Marquez * Blake Bertand as Zac * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Dylan Sprouse as Zack, a Boy from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. * Micheal Adamthwatie as Zeke Palmer * Tom Kenny as Zeke, a Boy From Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterean Summer. * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Sharon Mann as Jeremy Belbois * Barbra Anne Weber Scaff as Ulrich Stern * Paul Collins as John Darling * David Allan Jones as Jones, a Boy from Secret Milonares Club. * Rupert Grint as Josh * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arhtur Pendragon) * Ben Schartz as Randy Cunnigham * Iain Armitage as Young Sheldon * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2. * Jason Mardsen as Tino Tonitini * Nicholas Castel Vanderbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Ketan Mehta as VIR, a Robot Boy from VIR The Robot Boy. * Dante Zee as Zee, a Purple Boy from True and The Rainbow Kingdom. * Candi Milo as Barry Ween, a Boy Genius from The Adventures Of Barry Ween Boy Genius. * Owen Mason as Ryder, a Boy from Paw Patrol. * Justin Roliand as Morty Smith * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Micheal Zibelman as Willy Beamish * James Patterson as Sammy, a Boy from House Of Robots. * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Suzane Golish as Chris Thorndyke * Himself as Brent Rambo * Xavier Pritchett as Little Bill * Mona Marshall as Jinoo, a Boy from The Toy Warrior. * Khalid Moultire as Traction Jackson * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules * Maulik Pancholy as Sanjay * Willam B. White as Henry Fussy * Holly Gautier Frankel as Zick, a Boy from Monster Allergy. * Micah Gursoy as Garrett * Koda Gursoy as Jasper, a Boy from Butterbean's Cafe. * Lindsay Ames as Ralph Kard * Reece Pockney as Monty, a Boy from Kazoops!. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Tim Hamaguchi as Jay Fritter * Duke Davis as Bob, a Robot Boy from Bitz and Bob. * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Greg/Gekko * Devan Chrisan Mack as Dez, a Young Boy from Wishfart. * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Joey Corte as Humphrey, a Boy from Mily Molly. * Carl Stevens as Young Fred Jones * Casey Kasem as Young Shaggy Rogers * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Justin Chon as Cameron, a Boy from Kamelon Kid. * Lucinda Davis as Xiao Long * Makiko Omoto as Ness, a Boy from Nintendo. * Jet Jurgensmyer as Kaz, a Boy from Shimmer and Shine. * Oev Micheal Urbas as Banky, a Boy from Wonder Park. * Deric McCabe as Charles Wallace * Annick Obanswain as Herb * Daryl Sabra as Juni Cortez * Matthew Geczy as Odd Della Robbia * Albert Tsai as Peng, a Boy from Abominable. * Thurop Von Orman as Flapjack * Himself as Novabeast (E.G.) * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Jethro Lundie-Brown as Charlie Sonnor, a Boy from Charlie and Lola. * Danny McKinnon as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales * Spencer Drever as Brad, a Boy from Plum Landing. * Tavis TedFord as Spanky, a Boy from The Little Rascals. * Teresa Gallager as Will, a Boy from Everything's Rosie. * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * Atticus Shaffer as Melvin, a Boy from Harvey Street Kids. Trivia * Turbo, Whiplash, Skidmark, Chet, Smoove Move and Burn Meet The Boys and White Shadow make you fart. * White Shadow can Make You Fart and Turbo, Chet and Burn are Shocking to it. * Turbo, Chet and Smoove Move can't try to White Shadow Boys fart sometimes. Soundtrack * Turbo Fast - Intro * MC Fioti - Jogga o Bum Bum Tam Tam * Jackson 5 - Abc * V12 and Nomadik - The Snail is Fast * Debarge - i Like It * Afro B - Drogba (Joanna) * Steppenwolf - Born to Be Wild * Katy Pery - Roar * BrainPOP Boys - The Boys is Fast * Mr. Dooves Saturday Morning Acapella - Randy Cannigham 9th Grade Ninja Theme * J Balvin and Willy Willam - Mi Gente * Santana - Into The Night * BrainPOP Boys - Mi Gente * Flo Rida - My House * Imagine Dragons - Zero * BrainPOP Boys - What's New Pussycat? * J Balvin, Willy Willam and Beyonce - Mi Gente * BrainPOP Boys - Abc * Mc Fioti, Afro B, J Balvin and Willy Willam - Jogga o Bum Bum Bum Tam Tam, Drogba (Joanna) and Mi Gente Meledy * Justin Bieber and Bloodpop - Freinds (Ending The Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Turbo Category:PG-rated films Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau